User talk:Teesam/Archive 1
YOU'VE BEEN BLOCKED! OH YEAH! Due to your consistent lying, with no proof whatsoever, you have been blocked FOREVER. So, I bid you goodbye, and in your face! Please excuse my language... you've driven me crazy. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 14:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Yay! Him and his so-called proof! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:50, 23 July 2008 (UTC) finaly peace at last no more of his lies and fake proof oh yeah he drove me crazy User:Super24daisy STOP No offense, but you need to clear up your grammar. A lot of your pages are very bad. I just cleaned up your "Ban" page, and, if you re-make your other page, please make it better. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 07:56, 9 April 2008 (UTC) teesam, there is my reason, also, the Music page is beyond both my rollback and sysop capabilities, you've also deleted a lot of content. This has happened multiple times. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 06:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello from SWFanon! I would like to say hi!-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 12:02, 6 June 2008 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOO NOT ME I MEAN POLISH PPL!!! GO TO POLAND TO TELL THIS THAT IS THE REAL ??????!!!!!!!!!!!--Teesam 13:28, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Note:Have a copy in User talk:Dancing Penguin =Themes= do you want to make one, or change it? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 07:19, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Try clicking on "preferences" =Parties= Good lord, you ruined the page, AND spammed about 2351, so this is your last warning. You are becoming a worse editor. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Site 08:57, 10 June 2008 (UTC) you lied about that cp started in 2002 it started in fall 2005 superdaisy RE:NO i am not stupid wait till i tell dillydally turtleshroom and barkjon wait i did superdaisy your right i lied i checked sorry superdaisy So, you think another user is stupid, do you? Hmm... I really don't like it when people like you insult good users. It just drives them away. Second, Super24Daisy was correct on Club Penguin's founding date: October 24, 2005. You were also correct, as early variations of Club penguin existed long before the version we know today. For more information, see the column on the Sidebar that says "Club Penguin History". As for the remark, you will recieve a block that lasts until my birthday. See you in 17 days! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 18:14, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I completely agree with TurtleShroom. No calling users stupid. It's very good I'm not in a bad mood today or you would have got banned for ONE YEAR!!!! Club Penguin was made in October 2005. If you post one more word thats insulting after your ban is up, I'll block you until my birthday NEXT YEAR! (And my birthday this year hasn't even come around yet!) -- Barkjon 22:53, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Ditto [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Site 07:09, 11 June 2008 (UTC) in fact, you've been warned, and banned twice now, why not do a perma-ban? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Site 09:20, 12 June 2008 (UTC) thanks guys superdaisy hey barkjon club penguin tested in fall You're welcome. you don't need to say that, as we know who is in the wrong. <_<. >_>. /\_/\. \/-\/ Teesam. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Site 09:06, 14 June 2008 (UTC) =Ban= That was your last warning, as a matter of fact, so next "mistake" you make, it's a perma-ban. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Site Forum 10:40, 18 June 2008 (UTC) *Yeah, block him, he created a competely useless page here: ISO. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:46, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :-I didnt sum1 hack me last night *Change your password? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 13:53, 5 July 2008 (UTC) hello hi you might remember me im superdaisy rember o well i see that you must stop saying that club penguin started in 2002 its crazy teesam User:Super24daisy thanks for saying sorry thanks im a very good user im a great guy but sometimes i get my feelings hurt and by the way im sorry too anyways lets be friends User:Super24daisy = The famous editers = I used to love these users but now i don't but i don't hate them but they blocked me infinite with really no warnings or no reasons Barkjon Barkjon blocked me infinite because someone hacked me Im not lying someone really hacked me every week and he/she may create some junk page or ruin another page It's not my excuse he/she did it indeed. If i can record his/her computer and you will see that i'm telling the truth. :If that's true, then get a new username and password. We've had hacked accounts before, Mr. Sockpuppet is proof. Change your username, change your password. That's all I can say. : Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 11:32, 22 July 2008 (UTC) TurtleShroom He blocked me once in June until his birthday but his birthday was passed so i'm unblocked but i got blocked again by Barkjon and i don't know how to unblock myself. I'm not a sysop so I can only read the page and sometimes it's wrong so i cannot edit some page that protect only for users :I'm not trying to be rude, but that's the point of blocking. Do you really think that we would allow you to unblock yourself, or even ''become an administrator?! You try that, and I'll get the Master Wikia's staff to get you. : Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 11:29, 22 July 2008 (UTC) DillyDally That's the blockmaster he blocked me several times and for the very very long period I don't agree with the warning about language mistake since it's not my native language. I'm sure if you have to use my language you will make a lot more mistakes so forgive me for some language error such as grammar or words But the blocker who blocked me for saying stupid is TurtleShroom not DIllyDally but i said she is stupid at your talk page but i told the reason to her with my apology. First time i deleted so many contents for the page Music but you blocked me for 2 weeks and 5 days without any warnings. Fair enough, but then why did you delete so much? I thought, "if Teesam could do that, why couldn't he/she do that to the rest of the Wiki?". Anyway, I seen you've made a good recovery, nice work. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 09:30, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Yowuza He/She reported to block me but actually it was because someone hacked me so all of you forgave me. Thanks for that. Super24daisy Super24daisy is NOT stupid but she have a mob about CP's birthdate but i apologize = Ok. Ok. = Ok... I understand. You might want to change your password so no one hacks your account again. Remember, if you do anymore bad things, you will get blocked.-- Barkjon 16:55, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Re I'm sled racing. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:48, 17 July 2008 (UTC) hey wana meet me lets met on club penguin =Gary= OK, if you got hacked, I recommend you make a new account, so we can perma-ban your "old" account. This hacker's hacks are getting ridiculous. Said that Gary has been around for 20 years in CP, inventing things. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 09:32, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Nooo, This is a rumor that g made an invention for 30+ years Strangely enough, I don't think so. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 07:01, 23 July 2008 (UTC) STOP LYING! This is your LAST warning! You are getting really annoying to me, Teesam. You constantly post worthless lies that have no reliablity or proof. Your excuse is "confirmed by blogs and/or videos". * What blogs? * What posts? * What videos? * When? * Where? * How do they know if they even exist?! Your most recent lie was on the Mega Whale page. It will ''not be coming out in 2009! You have no true knowledge of Club penguin's future, and very limited ideas about its past. Club penguin Party in 2002? HA! Club Penguin Didn't even exist in 2002. Why, Penguin Chat 3 didn't even exist! The original Penguin Chat 1 was all that was there! So I say, for the final time: GET REAL OR GET OUT! I am sick and tired of reverting and deleting, reverting and deleting, day after day after day! You are now required to do this every time you make up your little tall tales: * Cite your references. Normally, the Club Penguin Wiki doesn't require that, but in your case, do it! Show us the websites you found your story from, take us to the videos and forums! We want to learn, too! WE NEED PROOF! Is that understood?! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 11:25, 22 July 2008 (UTC) P.S.: Oh, and if you fail to do this, you will be blocked FOREVER. I don't see your name on the Wall of Shame... yet. Mega whale won't come out next year. Gary works for Club Penguin only 6 years (2002-2008). All of them is the rumour except 2002 The thing coming next year is the spa at the Dock. And in 1998 there is only Penguin Chat 1. In 2000 there is Experimental Penguins. In 2001 Penguin Chat 2 launched. In 2002 Club Penguin opened as close version (Only staff can play). In 2004 Penguin Chat 3 launched. In Jan 2005 Club Penguin launched the open version as public demo version. In April 2005 Club Penguin officially launched. In 2005 Penguin Chat 3 closed -- 06:25, 21 October 2008 (UTC) stop telling lies i need proof you lie about club penguin you lie about dates let me tell you like turtleshroom get real or get out i cant stand you expirimntal penguins wasnt made in janary 2008 you lie more and i might get you on the wall of shame or blockage stop lies or get out ]] Experimental Penguins!? Janruary 2008!? Now I'm covinced you're a vandal... --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:43, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Block Suoer24daisy NO! He hasn't been any burden at all. It's you that's been a burden, my friend. Now, behave, or be gone! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 14:35, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I MEAN IT. :Agreed. I've deleted him from my CP freind list earlier today anyway. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:49, 23 July 2008 (UTC)